O Ceifador Macabro
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Tudo começou com um jogo inocente, mas acabou da pior maneira possível.


**Sumário:** Tudo começou com uma brincadeira inocente, mas acabou da pior maneira possível.

**Aviso:** Sakura Card Captors não me pertence, pertence ao Grupo CLAMP.

_"O homem fraco teme a morte, o desgraçado a chama; o valente a procura. Só o sensato a espera." (Benjamin Franklin)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**_O Ceifador Macabro_**

**_Prólogo_**

**_Por: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

**A noite estava quieta. Os raios lunares estavam ofuscados pelas grossas nuvens que cobriam o céu. Mas mesmo assim, a noite parecia ser boa para um grupo de amigos que estavam assistindo a um filme na Mansão Daidouji.**

**Sakura (tremendo): Não, não, não...Não entra ai! AHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**A jovem de olhos esmeraldinos pula em cima de seu namorado, Shoran, que acaba derramando a pipoca no chão.**

**Shoran (olhando com a "cara torta" pra Sakura): Meu Deus, Sakura! Controle-se! É só um filme!**

**Yamazaki (levantando-se e dando uma das suas "explicações"): Na realidade, tudo tem um fundo de verdade, até mesmo esse filme. Você sabia que todo o elenco desse filme morreu de ataque fulminante ao miocárdio no dia de estréia? A confusão foi tamanha que a "SWAT" teve de ser chamada para...**

**Chiharu (colocando a mão no pescoço de Yamazaki e o estrangulando): Cala a boca, seu mentiroso! Não está vendo que a garota já está apavorada?**

**Chiharu aponta para Sakura que de alguma maneira foi parar em cima do lustre da sala.**

**Tomoyo (entrando no recinto com mais pipoca): Chiharu está certa, Yamazaki. Melhor parar de atormentar a Sakura.**

**Rika (suspirando de tédio): Ai, gente? Eu não sei vocês, mas isso aqui está um saco. Não tem algo mais divertido pra fazer?**

**De repente, uma jovem de cabelos negros adentra o recinto segurando uma caixa marrom com detalhes em vermelho escarlate.**

**Shoran (fitando a pessoa que entrou): O que é isso?**

**Pessoa 1 (sentando-se no chão ao lado de Chiharu): Enquanto vocês assistiam esse filme estúpido, eu procurava algo mais interessante pra fazer e achei isso aqui.**

**Tomoyo (fitando a caixa): E isso seria?**

**Pessoa 2 (abraçando Tomoyo por trás): O início do nosso jogo, adorada Tomoyo.**

**Tomoyo (retornando o abraço): Você está envolvido nisso, não é Eriol?**

**Eriol (coloca o saco de batatas na mesa e senta-se com Tomoyo): Na verdade, não. Enquanto vinha para cá com as batatas, ouvi um barulho no sótão, quando fui ver o que era encontrei a Meiling com uma caixa nos braços e enroscada em alguns fios.**

**Rika (toma a caixa das mãos de Meiling e a abre): Um jogo! Até que enfim! Vamos ver o que temos aqui...MAS SÃO PAPÉIS!**

**Meiling (pega a caixa de volta): Sim, são papéis. Papéis que vão nos informar sobre as personagens que iremos encarnar no nosso jogo.**

**Chiharu (olhando-a meio desconfiada): E o que vamos jogar?**

**Meiling (fala triunfante, enquanto passa a caixa para os outros pegarem os papéis): DETETIVE!**

**Todos ficaram meio espantados com a escolha do jogo, mas como não tinham nada pra fazer, aceitaram. Cada um pegou um dos papéis e esperou pela explicação da jovem chinesa.**

**Meiling (pegando a caixa e fechando-a): Muito bem. Abram seus papéis e vejam suas personagens, mas não deixem ninguém saber quem é. O único que pode se pronunciar agora é aquele que saiu com o papel de detetive.**

**Yamazaki (começa a pular): FUI EU! **

**Chiharu (puxa o garoto pra baixo): Controle-se, Yamazaki!**

**Sakura (fitando Meiling): E agora?**

**Meiling (olhando séria): O jogo se baseia em um assassino em série que mata por diversão e não tem um "modus operandi", o que deixa muito mais difícil de saber quem ele é. O detetive tem de descobrir quem ele é antes que ele mate todos os inocentes. O jogo começa a meia-noite. Boa sorte!**

**Meiling vira-se e sai da sala, deixando um grupo de amigos bestificados e uma Sakura apavorada.**

**Sakura (grita): EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!**

**Rika (consolando a amiga): Acalme-se, Sakura. É só um jogo e parece que vai ser divertido. Já imaginou a explicação que o Yamazaki vai inventar pra dizer quem é o assassino?**

**Todos riem do comentário e sobem para seus quartos, já que iriam passar a noite na casa de Tomoyo.**

**O silêncio reinava sobre a Mansão Daidouji. Mas de repente, uma sombra poderia ser vista sobre os reflexos da luz do luar que iluminavam a noite, agora sem o empecilho das nuvens. A sombra se movimentava depressa, correndo contra o tempo, correndo contra a luz, contra a vida e sem demora, da mesma forma que ela surgiu, ela veio a desaparecer na imensidão da noite.**

**No dia seguinte, o grupo foi acordado pelos gritos da empregada que encontrou um "gato" preto morto e um bilhete na porta da cozinha.**

**O grupo correu em socorro a moça, mas após o que viram, perceberam que quem precisava de socorro era Eriol, pois o mesmo ficou extremamente abalado com o que viu.**

**Eriol (grita e corre em direção ao bicho): SPINEL!!!**

**Enquanto Eriol era consolado por Tomoyo, o restante do grupo voltou à atenção para o bilhete que a atordoada empregada segurava. Yamazaki pegou o bilhete, abriu-o e leu.**

_O jogo começou. É melhor correrem e descobrirem logo que o mal tem muitas faces._

_Ceifador Macabro_

_CONTINUA..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Eu não consigo parar de criar histórias! Isso é bom ou ruim?**

**Beijos da Raposa! **

**Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox **


End file.
